Heretofore, sheet material such as toweling has been attached to associated structures by the use of a metal ring and grommet forming a hole in the towel. Such is used, for example, in attaching a golf bag towel to a golf bag and in other applications of athletic towels. A hook and reinforced hole arrangement is also used in suspending other sheet-like material such as shower curtains and room divider curtains. However, the problem occurs, especially in athletic towels, that the metal parts soon begin to rust and bleed on the toweling. With ring and hole-type attachments, even in the cases where reinforcement is utilized, the sheeting or toweling often tears around the hole.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching or suspending sheet material without the need of forming a hole in the material.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching sheet-like material to an associated structure by which the material may be quickly attached and unattached by a simple snap motion.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a utility device for attaching sheet material to an associated structure which avoids tearing or punching a hole in the material yet positively grips the material against slippage.